greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Caught Somewhere in Time
is the sixteenth episode of the fourteenth season and the 309th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Maggie and Jackson are enjoying spending time together, but he must turn his concentration toward the groundbreaking vaginoplasty surgery he has scheduled with Catherine and Richard. Meanwhile, Meredith and Jo hit a roadblock with their contest submission, so Jo helps Bailey with an incoming trauma patient who used to be an astronaut. Full Summary Owen and Amelia pant after sex in the on-call room. They agree this no strings attached idea is fun. He gets paged for his trauma certification day. Amelia watches him get dressed. He checks if she's okay with this, because he keeps waiting for the other shoe, like the time she backed out of wanting kids. She is. He'll see her tonight, or not. She's a bit overwhelmed by his rambling. Arizona enters Sofia's room. It's time to get dressed, but Sofia starts crying. She misses her friends and teacher in New York. Arizona knows she also misses her other mommy. She proposes Sofia come to work with her today, which Sofia happily accepts. Jackson paged Maggie to a supply closet. They start kissing. She wants to find a room with a door that locks, but Jackson doesn't have time for that. His vaginoplasty with Richard and his mother is coming up. He suggests they cancel their dinner reservation and have dinner at his place, to which she agrees. They open the door and share a last kiss, only to see Richard and Catherine staring at them. Maggie awkwardly leaves. Jackson closes the door to hide. Jo finds Meredith packing up their stuff in the lab. Jo tells her to stop because she has great news. Meredith congratulates her on the engagement. Jo found 7 polymers they can use to replace Marie's. Meredith tells her they are outsmarted, outgunned, and outfunded. Marie is way ahead of them. Bailey comes in to ask Jo where the interns are. She replies they have trauma certification day with Owen. Bailey has a massive crush injury flying in and no one to teach. Meredith tells her to take Jo. Jo reluctantly leaves with her. Amelia comes across Owen carrying dummies. She brings up her going back and forth about wanting kids and says that was the tumor. He thinks she can't blame everything on the tumor. She kind of thinks she can. Also, even with a tumor, she never cheated. She walks off as April comes up to ask Owen to please let her run this thing with him. He agrees to that. Jo is updating Bailey on the Cerone situation, which is why Meredith is quitting the contest. Bailey says it improves her chances for the Anal Glide. Jo is confused. Bailey's trying to come up with names for her colonoscopy device. They enter an ICU room and Jo presents Marjorie Kersey's case. She was crushed by a giant electromagnet. She was admitted to a communal hospital, but she was transferred because of abdominal pain. Bailey only then realizes she knows Marjorie. She was an astronaut. Bailey starts fangirling. She's followed Marjorie's work since she was a girl. Bailey asks what she was working on. Marjorie describes her work, which comes down to a time machine. Jo is skeptical. Marjorie no longer works with NASA. She's building it for herself to travel to the future. Marjorie's having a head CT taken while she tells Bailey she actually plans to send people through time. Jo thinks the woman is crazy. Marjorie asks if they are looking for a tumor. Bailey says they are just covering their bases. Marjorie says they are not the first ones to look at her like she's crazy. Jo is not surprised. Jackson checks with Catherine if something's bothering her, as her face said so earlier. She claims there isn't. They enter Michelle's room. Her boyfriend filled the room with flowers. She never dreamed this day would come, and neither did she dream that a mother and son would be the ones to do it. Catherine also includes Richard as the father, but Jackson diminishes his role. Catherine says family is family. She quietly says that apparently doesn't hold true for Jackson. Michelle feels like something is off and she stresses she can't afford distractions. Jackson assures her that he's only focused on the surgery. They're doing it. Sofia is tailing Arizona as they enter an exam room to talk to Liz. Her son Noah is with her. She's pregnant and experiencing lower back pain. Sofia and Noah sit down and he shows her his robot monster on his tablet. He's laughing a lot. Arizona starts her exam. Liz has Ehler-Danlos syndrome so they would try to get her to carry to term, but Arizona is worried about an incompetent cervix. She checks with the ultrasound and says Liz is having contractions, so they have to admit her to stop them. The baby is only at 23 weeks. Arizona assures Liz she doesn't have to freak out yet. Noah returns to his mother and Arizona appears alarmed by his laughter. She and Sofia leave. Maggie visits Meredith in the lab to tell bad news. Meredith wonders if she's dropping out of the contest, too. Maggie tells her she and Jackson were caught making out by Catherine and Richard. She feels like a teenager. Meredith didn't know about Jackson yet. Maggie asks about the contest, so Meredith updates her on the situation. Maggie thinks she can't let Ellis take this away from her, but Meredith is used to her mother crushing her hopes and dreams. She'll get over it. Maggie gets paged for a consult. Before leaving, she quickly says she and Jackson are seeing each other and hopefully having sex for the first time tonight. Trauma certification has started and Owen tells the interns about the fictive situation that hurt all the people. April cuts in and makes it worse, this time including the evac helicopter in the accident. She tells the interns to start treating people. Levi asks about the rules, but April tells him this is a harsh, uncaring world with no rules. She urges the people to get to work. She wants to see hustle. Bailey tells Jo that there's air in the biliary system, which is most likely a fistula from the liver to the duodenum. Maggie can repair the abscess through the chest tube. Amelia clears Marjorie's brain scan. Jo tells the others about Marjorie's time travel, which fascinates Maggie. Jo then suggests Wormhole for Bailey's device as Alex comes in. Alex jokes about other names. Maggie says she would like to go back in time to undo this morning. Jo wants to go back to see what happened between Ellis and Marie. Sam and Dahlia have performed the correct procedures so their patient lives, while April declares Levi's dead. She moves on to Taryn and tells her that her patient is pregnant, despite the fact that the dummy has a beard. Taryn doesn't immediately know what to do, so April declares the patient dead. Owen tells April the interns don't learn if she keeps declaring the patients dead. April ignores him and says Andrew was just hit with a piece of shrapnell from another crashing plane, so he can't help her anymore. She forces Andrew to get on the ground and pretend to be dying. Owen says he needs to step out. The interns hate being left alone with April. Arizona and Sofia walk into the neuro lab. She tells Alex and Amelia about Noah's uncontrollable laughing. Alex thinks gelastic seizures. Arizona explains seizures to Sofia. Owen comes in wanting to talk to Amelia. Arizona makes sure Alex and Amelia see Noah today. Outside the room, Owen brings up the fact that Amelia called him a cheater. He cheated once, but he doesn't think that makes him a cheater. She disagrees. Owen reminds her she told him to go to Teddy. He always had the option to be a good husband and not cheat on her with this woman whom he has history with. Owen says Teddy knows him, she's always been there for him while Amelia wasn't. Owen didn't feel like he was cheating on Amelia. It just felt right, and he's sorry for that. Amelia says their marriage didn't stand a chance. She says Teddy is Owen's tumor. The interns are complaining while April is simulating rain with a hose. Taryn's team is winning. Andrew brings up the hose. April reminds him he's bleeding out. He and Sam then start arguing. Owen returns and points out that the interns are losing it. April is paged to the ICU. She tells Owen to make sure Levi doesn't stop compressions. She then yells there's no crying in trauma certification before leaving Owen with the hose. As soon as she's gone, he turns off the hose and tells the interns to let it all out now. Levi starts sobbing. Richard, Catherine, and Jackson are going over the surgical plan. Catherine thanks Jackson for not hiding anything for her. Richard says they'll talk about this later. Jackson then says he is seeing Maggie, but it's none of Catherine's business. She continues to yell at him for dating another colleague so close to April. Richard breaks up the arguing and points at Michelle, who walks out of the OR. The surgeons follow Michelle. It looked like her doctors don't have their heads in the game. Jackson says Catherine is upset over something personal, but it's nothing. Catherine disagrees. Michelle says the surgery will leave her body permanently altered. Whatever this nothing is, they need to figure it out. They are not cutting into her until she has their full attention. Bailey shows Marjorie a scan of the fistula. Jo tells they'll need to dissect it out. Bailey worries about Marjorie working all by herself with heavy equipment. Marjorie admits she may never crack it, but she never wants to be a person who says no. If you say no, you stop the future cold. If you say maybe, a whole world of possibilities opens up. Arizona is trying to calm down a panicking Liz. Sofia is there, too. Liz is upset because they just took Noah for an MRI. Arizona says there's no radiation, so he'll be fine. It's better to be safe than sorry. Liz wanted to wait, but Arizona says they couldn't. If Noah's laughs are seizures, they are doing damage to his brain every time. They need to stop them right away. Liz apologizes to Sofia for being a crybaby. Sofia hopes that Noah will be okay. Liz suddenly screams in pain. Arizona warns her not to move or the amniotic sack will rupture and she can't do anything for the baby. Arizona has a nurse take Sofia away. Arizona says they need to take her to the OR right away. Alex is making Noah laugh in the scanner so they can hear his real laugh. Amelia then says they are going to play a game called statue. Whoever moves first loses. The scans come up soon after. The laughs are seizures indeed. Jackson, Richard, and Catherine are talking in Richard's office. Catherine wonders what happened to Priya, who was accomplished. Jackson says Maggie is, too. Richard wants to stay out of it. Catherine wonders why he isn't more upset. Richard says he's plenty upset, but with Catherine. Nothing's ever good enough for Jackson, as any parent feels. But any mother should feel lucky that a woman like Maggie wants to date their son. He gives Jackson his blessing, but also promises he'll come after him in case he hurts her. Richard leaves to go tend to patients until he hears if they are doing the surgery or not. Michelle is packing up her stuff in the room. Catherine and Jackson come in to apologize, assuring Michelle that they have set their differences aside. She wants to know what it's about. Catherine says it's about a woman Maggie is dating. Jackson explains the situation about Maggie. Catherine says she's upset because of Richard. When Jackson's father left, she closed off a part of her heart until Richard came along and shook her like she didn't know she could shake. When she saw Jackson and Maggie, she could only think that, in case of a conflict, Richard would take Maggie's side and she would take Jackson's, and maybe they wouldn't be able to reconcile. She wants Jackson to have love, but not if it costs her hers. Jackson thinks she should give Richard a little more credit. Richard is better than his father. Michelle tells them to hug it, which they do. In surgery, Maggie talks about a wormhole. Bailey adds you can't travel back in time. Maggie wants to talk to future her about tonight. Bailey inquires about tonight. Maggie dodges the question and says she wanted to meet her birth mother when she was young. Jo never did, because she was left outside a firehouse. She would love to meet Ellis, though. They then notice blood in the NG tube, meaning there's an active bleeding. They start looking for the source and Bailey asks for an angio. Richard has harvested a part of the peritoneum and passes it on to Catherine. Catherine compliments his work. Jackson tells his mother he really likes Maggie. So does she. Jackson wants it to work between them, but if it goes to hell, Catherine has his blessing to take Maggie's side. Maggie still hasn't found the source of bleeding. Bokhee injects contrast. They then find the source. Bailey advances the catheter to embolize. Maggie thinks Cerone was telling the truth. Maggie herself is the proof that Ellis could lie to the people she loved the most, so it's not unlikely she could screw over a friend. Marjorie's blood pressure bottoms out. Since Bailey can't isolate the bleeding, she tells Jo to open up the stomach. Bailey hopes Marjorie will pull through to see the future. Owen asks Amelia to help him understand her logic. Amelia points at Noah's scan and says that officially, the tumor is benign, but if they leave it in, it'll kill Noah anyway. So benign is neither here nor there. Owen was never with Teddy. She was his person. That's benign. But she was always there, quietly growing. So while he may have married other women, she was never really benign. Owen says Teddy rejected him. Amelia says she did that because he was married. But now, he's single. There's nothing stopping him from telling Teddy how he feels about her. As Arizona is sewing up Liz's cervix, Liz talks about the baby's father. They were going to get married and Noah was excited to have a father, but Mike always referred to him as her son, like he was a piece of furniture she moved into his house. Liz loved Mike, but she knew that staying meant that Noah would never have a dad. So she left and cried for months. Maybe that's why she didn't notice when Noah's laugh changed. She starts crying. Arizona is touched by her story. Andrew is judging the red team. They did good. April returns, making all the interns jump up. Casey tells her the patient with the facial trauma survived due to a crike. April will have to believe him on his word since she was paged on a wild goose chase. Taryn calls it unfair and reveals that Casey was the one who paged her away. Casey tells April she was the thing that was most endangering the patients, so he got rid of her. She says he cheated the system. Andrew reminds her of her cheating on her own trauma certification. She remembers, because three months later, she was unable to save a car crash victim. She starts laughing. Andrew offers to pause, but she says trauma doesn't stop. God doesn't work like that. You can do everything right and still people die. April makes up life stories about the dummies to illustrate that you can die every day. She starts spinning and frantically performs CPR on a dummy. Andrew asks if she's okay. Distraught, she announces they are done. She goes inside. Marjorie has died. Bailey and Jo agree she was crazy, but Bailey says she was also a genius. It's a thin line, but Marjorie was a trailblazer. Maybe Marjorie would have figured out time travel. The guy who invented the microwave was also ridiculed at first, but just like him, Marjorie pushed back. She took the first step and said maybe. Bailey then decides to settle on Trailblazer as a name for her device. In post-op, Michelle is relieved to hear that everything went well. Jackson comes across a distraught April in the hallway. He notices something's up and stops her. He takes her into a supply closet. He asks what's going on, because every time he sees her, she looks like she's spinning out, and she slams the door in his face when he tries to talk. He wonders when she decided they are not friends anymore. He's still here for her. She moves closer to him and he hugs her. She then starts kissing him, but he breaks it off. He tells her she has to face whatever's wrong. She says he can take Harriet tonight if he really wants to help. She leaves the room. Jo tells Meredith she's being a wormhole for her mother. Meredith is letting what Ellis did all these years ago mess everything up for them now. Ellis was a trailblazer and she wouldn't want Meredith to sit back and polish her legacy, she would want Meredith to do the crazy thing. What Ellis did in the past shouldn't wipe out Meredith's chance to change the future. Meredith agrees to go back to work. Maggie is buttoning her shirt in the lounge as Jackson comes in. Maggie asks about Catherine and Richard. Jackson says they were great. Maggie is glad they're not an obstacle. She asks if he's ready for dinner, but she derives from his face that something's come up. Jackson says it's about April. She understands. She says that the longer they wait to eat, the hungrier they'll be. They share a kiss. Noah is with Liz. Outside the room, Amelia tells Arizona she cannot excise the tumor with a scalpel. But Noah is an excellent candidate for hers and Alex's project. Arizona is not on board. Alex says this is his only shot. Amelia invites Arizona to come in with them. She declines at first, but after taking a moment, she agrees to. They enter the room together. April is putting the dummies back on the shelves in the storage room. She sits down and starts crying. Owen gets in a cab and asks the driver to take him to the international terminal at the airport. Arizona is putting Sofia to bed. Sofia notices she's emotional and asks if it's about Noah. Arizona says no. She's crying because she's lucky to have a beautiful, smart, healthy girl. Sometimes, she gets so busy that she forgets how lucky she is. She suggests she take a day off tomorrow so they can go find an adventure together. Sofia happily accepts. They hug. Cast 14x16MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 14x16AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 14x16MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 14x16RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 14x16OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 14x16ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 14x16AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 14x16JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 14x16AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 14x16JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 14x16MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 14x16AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca 14x16CatherineAvery.png|Catherine Avery 14x16SamBello.png|Sam Bello 14x16MichelleVelez.png|Michelle Velez 14x16LizBrosniak.png|Liz Brosniak 14x16DahliaQadri.png|Dalia Qadri (left) 14x16MarjorieKersey.png|Marjorie Kersey 14x16LeviSchmitt.png|Levi Schmitt 14x16VikramRoy.png|Vik Roy (right) 14x16CaseyParker.png|Casey Parker 14x16TarynHelm.png|Taryn Helm 14x16SofiaRobbinSloanTorres.png|Sofia Robin Sloan Torres 14x16NoahBrosniak.png|Noah Brosniak Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren (credit only) *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca Guest Stars *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Avery *Jeanine Mason as Dr. Sam Bello *Candis Cayne as Dr. Michelle Velez *Caitlin McGee as Liz Brosniak *Sophia Ali as Dr. Dahlia Qadri *Laura San Giacomo as Marjorie Kersey Co-Starring *Jake Borelli as Levi Schmitt *Rushi Kota as Vik Roy *Alex Blue Davis as Casey Parker *Jaicy Elliot as Taryn Helm *Eva Ariel Binder as Sofia *Steele Gagnon as Noah Brosniak Medical Notes Marjorie Kersey *'Diagnosis:' **Rhabdomyolysis **Acute kidney injury **Fistula **Chest abscess *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Maggie Pierce (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Jo Wilson (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgery **TPA **DNase Marjorie, 66, was crushed four days prior by an electromagnet. She was hospitalized at a community health center, but transferred to Grey Sloan when her case was complicated by Rhabdo and acute kidney injury. They did a head and abdominal CT. The CT showed what looked like a fistula between her liver and duodenum. She also had an abscess in her chest, which could be treated by transfusing TPA and DNase during her surgery. However, during her surgery, she started bleeding and they were unable to stop the bleeding. She died in the OR. Liz Brosniak *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Ehlers-Danlos Syndrome *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (fetal surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Cervical cerclage Liz came into the hospital with back pain. She was 23-weeks pregnant and had Ehlers-Danlos. Arizona was worried about her having an incompetent cervix. She was having contractions, so Arizona worked to stop them. When she started bleeding, she was rushed into surgery to sew her cervix closed in order to continue the pregnancy. Noah Brosniak *'Diagnosis:' **Brain tumor *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (fetal surgeon) **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment:' Noah, 8, had a persistent laugh, which Arizona suspected was the result of a brain tumor causing seizures. They took him for an MRI, which showed a brain tumor. It was too close to his brain stem to operate, but Amelia and Alex thought the research they were doing for Kimmie could also work on him. Michelle Velez *'Diagnosis:' **Gender dysphoria *'Doctors:' **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) **Catherine Avery (urologist) **Richard Webber (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Vaginoplasty Michelle was in the hospital for her vaginoplasty. Her surgery went well and she was stable and awake afterward. Music "Give 'em What They Want" - American Gentlemen "Keep Me In Mind" - Cape Cub "Three" - Sleeping at Last Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Iron Maiden. *This episode scored 7.61 million viewers. *Originally, Kevin McKidd was supposed to direct this episode, but he was given the next episode because the script for this episode wasn't ready at the time he was supposed to start preparing. Gallery Episode Stills 14x16-1.jpg 14x16-2.jpg 14x16-3.jpg 14x16-4.jpg 14x16-5.jpg 14x16-6.jpg 14x16-7.jpg 14x16-8.jpg 14x16-9.jpg 14x16-10.jpg 14x16-11.jpg 14x16-12.jpg 14x16-13.jpg 14x16-14.jpg 14x16-15.jpg 14x16-16.jpg 14x16-17.jpg 14x16-18.jpg Behind the Scenes 14x16BTS1.jpg 14x16BTS2.jpg 14x16BTS3.jpg 14x16BTS4.jpg 14x16BTS5.jpg Quotes :Maggie: Maybe we should find a room with a door with a lock. :Jackson: I don't have time for that. I got a vagina to build. My vaginoplasty for the contest. :Maggie: Right. :Jackson: That surgery's today with my mom and Richard. :Maggie: Wow. Some families do puzzles. ---- :Amelia: So, speaking of dummies, you know that thing you said earlier about wanting and then not wanting kids? You realize I had a brain tumor at the time, right? :Owen: Yeah, okay. That's true, but you can't blame everything on the tumor. :Amelia: No, I sort of can because of the massive, heaping ball that was pressed on my cerebrum. :Owen: Okay, I thought you said we were cool. :Amelia: Oh, I'm cool. No. I am the coolest. But, you know, even with the tumor, I still never cheated on anyone. ---- :Meredith: Marie Cerone wanted me to rename the Grey Method the Grey-Cerone Method and... :Maggie: That's crazy. :Meredith: Yeah. I couldn't do it. That would kill Ellis. And I've already watched her die once, so... :Maggie: Well, you can't let her take this away from you. I won't let you. :Meredith: No, Maggie. Stop. It's fine. Listen, you've never had your hopes and dreams crushed by our mother, but for me it was an annual occurrence, so, really. I'm pissed, but I'll get over it. ---- :Owen: Welcome to Trauma Certification. Moments ago, a Cessna has crashed into a Greyhound bus. The evac helicopter is on its way. :April: Yeah, yeah, maybe somewhere else. No, not here. What happened here is that the evac helicopter also crashed and is up in flames right now. All right, people are dying. It is your job to their lives. :Levi: What are the rules? :April: This is real life, Bloodbank. In a harsh and uncaring world, the only rule is there are no rules. ---- :Arizona: I have a patient whose son laughs all the time. :Alex: Is that bad? Because then I've been doing this all wrong. ---- :Owen: I'm not a cheater. :Amelia: I never said you were. :Owen: You implied it. I mean, I have cheated, but that doesn't make me a cheater. :Amelia: Ah, tomato, tomahto, potato, adulterer. :Owen: Listen, you were the one who told me to go to Teddy. :Amelia: And you listened. :Owen: What was I supposed to say? :Amelia: "Hey, Amelia. That sounds crazy. Hey, Amelia. Teddy and I aren't like that. Hey, Amelia. I'm gonna be a good husband and not cheat on you with this woman I have history with." You had options because you, unlike me, did not have a brain tumor. :Owen: Okay, that is not fair. :Amelia: Isn't it? :Owen: Okay. Teddy is my... She's Teddy. She knows me. And she's always been there for me if I've needed her. And tumor or not, you weren't. So I didn't feel like I was cheating on you. When you told me to go to her, it felt right. And I'm sorry if that hurts, but it is the truth. :Amelia: Wow. Our marriage didn't stand a chance. :Owen: What? :Amelia: Teddy. She's your tumor. ---- :Marjorie: I get it. I may never crack it. But I never want to be a person who says no. Like, you say no, and you stop the future cold. All you have is your past, your mistakes, your regrets. But you say maybe, and the whole world opens up. The past is gone, and there are a million futures you can have. ---- :Richard: Nothing's ever good enough for your child. I get it, that you have strong feelings about who Jackson dates. Any parent would. :Catherine: This is not about Maggie. :Richard: No, it's not about Maggie because she's brilliant. She's skilled, and she's kind. And any mother in her right mind would be elated that she'd deign to date their son. :Jackson: Damn! :Richard: Don't damn me. You have my blessing, son, but if I hear that you've hurt Maggie in any way, I'm gonna come after you. :Catherine: Damn. ---- :Catherine: It's about Richard. When your father left, I just closed off a part of my heart, slammed the door, nailed shut, until Richard Webber came along and shook me like I didn't know I could shake. And when I saw you and Maggie today, all I could think was Richard is gonna take her side, like I would take yours, like he just did. Then what if we can't reconcile that? Jackson, I want you to have love. I just don't want it to cost me mine. :Jackson: Richard's not my father, Mom. :Catherine: I know. He's my husband. :Jackson: No. I'm saying you should give him a little more credit than that. I've met my father. Richard ain't him. He's a lot better than that. ---- :Amelia: You see this tumor? Officially, it's benign. No cancer. But if we leave it in, it's gonna kill this kid, anyway. So, really, benign is neither here nor there. :Owen: I don't how this is... :Amelia: Okay. So, you were never with Teddy. You never played it out. She was your friend. She was your person. Benign. But always there, quietly growing. So, when you marry other women and she's still there... She's not benign. :Owen: She rejected me. :Amelia: Because you were married, dummy. And she's not as flawed as we are. You are single now. You're free. And you can't get it together to tell her how you feel? What is stopping you? :Owen: Well, I kind of feel like all we talk about since our "no feelings" rule is feelings. ---- :Andrew: Dr. Kepner, do we need to pause the exercise? :April: No, no, no, no, no, you can't pause because in real life, the trauma doesn't just stop! God doesn't work that way. Because you can do every single thing right, and still, people die. ---- :Jackson: Every time I try to talk to you, you slam the door in my face. When? Huh? When did you decide that we're not friends anymore, that you can't talk to me? When did you decide that I'm not here for you? ---- :Arizona: I'm crying 'cause I'm lucky. I am so lucky to have a beautiful, smart, healthy little girl. And sometimes I get so busy that I forget how lucky I am. You know what? How about tomorrow I take the day off? You and I can go find an adventure, just the two of us, okay? See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S14 Episodes